Velvet Room : Opposite
by Min Kecil
Summary: Selamat datang di Velvet room. Kami memiliki banyak cerita menarik untukmu. Satu cangkir teh untuk satu cerita menarik. Silahkan duduk dengan tenang dan nikmati tehmu. Nah, hari ini kami memiliki sebuah cerita yang menarik. Mendekatlah dan dengarkanlah... Kisah ini dimulai dengan seorang remaja laki-laki dan telepon yang dia terima di tengah malam...


_Selamat datang di Velvet room. Kami memiliki banyak cerita menarik untukmu. Satu cangkir teh untuk satu cerita menarik. Silahkan duduk dengan tenang dan nikmati tehmu. Nah, hari ini kami memiliki sebuah cerita yang menarik. Mendekatlah dan dengarkanlah..._ _Kisah ini dimulai dengan seorang remaja laki-laki dan telepon yang dia terima di tengah malam..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Velvet Room : Opposite

**Cast : Akashi Seijuro, Furihata Kouki, Kuroko Tetsuya || Genre : Horor, supernatural || Lenght : Drabble || Warning : Shounen-ai || Disclaimer : Remake berdasarkan salah satu urban legend Yami Shibai dari Jepang. Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. ****_I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun_**** || Summary : Kisah ini dimulai dengan seorang remaja laki-laki dan telepon yang dia terima di tengah malam...**

**No bash. No copas/plagiarism. Don't like, don't read. Don't be silent reader.**

**~Presented by Min kecil~**

**Drrttt... Drrtt... Drrttt...**

Suara getaran ponselnya diatas permukaan meja itu mengusik tidurnya. Kuroko Tetsuya terbangun dengan sedikit terganggu. Sejenak ia mengusap wajahnya yang masih mengantuk, mengumpulkan setengah nyawanya yang masih berada di alam mimpi. Di dekat kakinya Nigou masih bergelung lelap, anjing kecil itu nampak tidak terganggu dengan suara ponsel yang masih terus bergetar keras di atas meja.

Kuroko mengangkat pandangannya ke atas, pada jam bulat yang menempel di atas dinding. Pukul 00.10. "Siapa yang menelepon di jam seperti ini?" katanya merasa sedikit kesal karena tidurnya terganggu.

Dengan malas Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih ponselnya di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur. Nomor tak dikenal tertera di layar saat ia membuka _flip_ ponsel birunya. Sepertinya itu nomor telepon umum. Dengan sedikit heran ia menggerakkan jarinya, menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya. "Halo?" jawabnya.

**_"_****_Halo? Kuroko?" _**

"Furihata-kun?" Suara sahabatnya di ujung telepon membuat Kuroko sedikit terkejut dan terheran-heran. Tidak biasanya si surai cokelat itu menghubunginya selarut ini.

**_"_****_Seijuro... Seijuro..." _**

Suara Furihata yang terdengar ketakutan itu seketika menghilangkan kantuk di wajah Kuroko. Kepalanya segera mengingatkan bahwa Akashi Seijuro, mantan kapten generasi keajaiban yang kini berpacaran dengan sahabatnya itu, sedang berada di Tokyo saat ini. Apalagi jika bukan untuk mengunjungi sang chihuahua tersayangnya, berkencan dan menghabiskan malam bersama seperti yang selalu Furihata ceritakan padanya. Tetapi mendengar suara Furihata yang tidak biasanya itu membuat Kuroko berpikir, mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu dengan sahabat dan mantan kaptennya itu.

"Tenang dulu. Memang ada apa, Furihata-kun?" tanyanya.

**_"_****_Hn. Sei..."_** Furihata terdiam selama beberapa detik, lalu melanjutkan dengan suara yang gemetaran. **_"Aku jalan-jalan dengan Sei, lalu dia bilang dia mau ke tempat angker. Jadi kami pergi ke rumah sakit di perbatasan..."_**

"Rumah sakit bekas?" kini kantuk Kuroko benar-benar hilang. Ia tahu rumah sakit bekas di perbatasan itu adalah sebuah bangunan tua yang sudah lama ditinggalkan dan terkenal angker. Bukan tempat yang cocok untuk berkencan.

**_"_****_Ya. Saat kami masuk, aku bisa merasakan ada yang mengawasi kami. Aku sudah bilang berbahaya dan harus pergi, tapi..."_** Furihata kembali terdiam selama beberapa detik. **_"Menurut Sei, kalau aku ketakutan itu menyenangkan, jadi dia terus pergi semakin jauh sendirian."_**

Kuroko menurunkan kedua kakinya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia hanya diam, mendengarkan perkataan Furihata dengan baik. Di dekat kakinya Nigou menggeliat dan terbangun, namun setelah menguap lebar dan menggulingkan tubuhnya ke arah lain anjing kecil itu kembali tidur, nampak tidak peduli pada raut wajah tuannya yang mulai terlihat serius.

**_"_****_Setelah beberapa lama, dia menemukan sebuah ruangan terkunci dan dia bilang kami harus masuk. Dia menghancurkan kunci gembok berkarat itu dengan sebuah batu yang besar,"_** jeda sejenak, lalu dengan buru-buru Furihata berkata dengan suara gusar, **_"Aku sudah berusaha menghentikannya, tapi saat dia masuk ke ruangan itu, dia mulai bertingkah aneh..."_**

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi pada Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko semakin serius mendengarkan cerita Furihata.

**_"_****_Aku takut dan lari."_** Furihata mulai terisak.

"Akashi-kun bagaimana? Kau meninggalkan dia?" tanya Kuroko sedikit terkejut.

Furihata hanya diam dan terus menangis. Lalu tangisan itu berhenti. Dengan sedikit terisak Furihata tiba-tiba bertanya, **_"Hei, Kuroko, boleh aku ke rumahmu? Aku tidak mau di sini terus."_**

"Baiklah," jawab Kuroko seraya berjalan ke jendela. Ia menyingkap tirai jendela dan memandang keluar. Di luar, rinai hujan membasahi jalanan. Entah sejak kapan hujan turun, ia tidak menyadarinya. "Beritahu kalau kau sudah sampai."

**_"_****_Syukurlah,"_** Terdengar Furihata menghela napas lega. Suara isak tangisnya kini benar-benar berhenti. **_"Aku tidak tahan di tempat gelap begini, menyakitkan..."_**

"Gelap dan...menyakitkan?" Kuroko mengernyit mendengar perkataan Furihata yang terdengar aneh baginya.

**_"_****_Tapi, akhirnya aku bisa pergi,"_** Suara Furihata masih terdengar dengan jelas, terus mengatakan hal-hal yang terdengar aneh bagi Kuroko. **_"Hei, apa aku benar-benar boleh pergi? Hei, aku boleh pergi, 'kan?"_**

"Furiha...ta-kun?" gumam Kuroko seraya menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan memandang benda kecil itu dengan aneh.

Ok, sahabatnya benar-benar terdengar aneh. Kuroko ingat hari ini bukan April mop, dan Kuroko sangat tahu Furihata bukan tipe orang jahil yang iseng membangunkan seseorang di larut malam hanya untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh. Tapi sungguh, suara Furihata yang terus berkata, 'Hei, aku boleh pergi, 'kan?' itu terdengar sangat aneh di telinga Kuroko.

**Braakk braakk braakk!**

Kuroko tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara gedoran pintu yang keras. Bahkan Nigou sampai meloncat bangun dari tidurnya karena terkejut. Anjing kecil itu meloncat turun dari atas tempat tidur dan mengikuti Kuroko yang berjalan ke luar kamar. Namun ketika Kuroko berjalan pelan menuju pintu depan yang terus di gedor oleh seseorang dengan keras itu, anjing kecil itu memilih untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Kuroko, seolah sesuatu yang ada di depan pintu itu menuntut instingnya untuk mencari tempat persembunyian.

"Tetsuya! Ini aku! Kau di situ, 'kan?!" suara teriakan Akashi terdengar panik di depan pintu segera menghentikan kaki Kuroko. "Kumohon...biarkan aku masuk! Ini soal Kouki!"

"Akashi-kun?" mata biru langit Kuroko membelalak terkejut. Cerita Furihata yang didengarnya barusan membuatnya enggan dan takut untuk membuka pintu, membuat suara gedoran di pintu depan itu terdengar kian keras.

Kuroko berani bersumpah, dirinya bukanlah seorang penakut. Bahkan ketika kekasihnya Kagami mengajaknya pergi ke rumah hantu saat mereka sedang berkencan di taman bermain, tidak sedikit pun Kuroko berteriak ketakutan, justru Kagami-lah yang berteriak dengan keras dan memeluknya dengan erat sepanjang waktu mereka di dalam rumah hantu, hingga Kuroko nyaris sesak napas. Tapi kini, ketakutan sedang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Suara gedoran pintu akhirnya berhenti, dan berganti dengan suara Akashi yang berkata dengan suara yang terdengar panik dan takut, tidak setenang seperti biasanya, "Kami tadi pergi ke rumah sakit bekas, di pinggiran. Kami ingin coba uji nyali, tapi Kouki tiba-tiba mulai bertingkah aneh... Dia pergi semakin jauh sendirian..."

Akashi diam sejenak, seolah sedang berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian yang tersisa. Kuroko bahkan dapat mendengar suara deru napas Akashi dari balik pintu, terdengar gemetaran. Aneh, biasanya Akashi sangat tenang dan tidak mudah takut. Tapi kini dibalik pintunya ia mendengar suara ketakutan sang emperor. Itu membuat Kuroko bertanya-tanya di dalam kepalanya, apa yang terjadi? Apakah itu benar-benar Akashi Seijuro? Dan lagi, kenapa ceritanya bertolak belakang dengan cerita Furihata? Cerita siapa yang benar?

"Dan saat kukira aku telah menemukannya..." Akashi kembali melanjutkan. "Kouki mengatakan hal yang aneh. Dia bilang, "Boleh aku pergi?". Seolah itu bukan wajahnya... "

Seolah tersentak oleh aliran listrik, Kuroko terkesiap. Kepalanya segera teringat kembali pada kata-kata Furihata yang terdengar aneh di telinganya tadi. Di telepon tadi Furihata juga mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh Akashi barusan. Lalu dengan ketakutan Kuroko menatap ponselnya yang masih dipegangnya. Tidak terdengar lagi suara Furihata di ujung telepon. Teleponnya telah terputus.

"Kumohon, Tetsuya, buka pintunya!" kata Akashi lagi dari balik pintu.

Kuroko menutup _flip_ ponselnya dan sejenak merasa bimbang. Namun kemudian, dengan memberanikan diri ia memutuskan untuk membukakan pintunya. "Sebentar," katanya seraya melangkahkan kakinya kembali dengan cepat menuju pintu depan.

Secepat langkah kakinya, Kuroko memutar kunci dan membuka pintu depan rumahnya seraya berkata, "Maaf, Akashi-kun. Furihata-kun tadi meneleponku, jadi kukira..."

Perkataan Kuroko terhenti dan ponsel dalam genggaman tangannya terjatuh ke lantai. Ia terkejut saat melihat wajah yang muncul dibalik pintu rumahnya. Di depan pintu rumahnya ia melihat wajah tampan Akashi Seijuro benar-benar berbeda daripada biasanya. Sangat pucat dan nyaris hancur, darah mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya yang nampak kosong dan mulut sobek yang terlihat seolah tersenyum menyeringai itu juga tidak henti mengalirkan darah.

Kuroko yakin itu benar-benar Akashi, tapi wajah itu seolah bukan wajah Akashi. Bahkan, sosok di depannya itu seolah bukan sang mantan kaptennya saat berkata dengan aneh, perkataan yang sama yang dikatakan oleh Furihata di telepon tadi,

"**Aku boleh pergi, 'kan?**"

**...*...**

_Ah, tehmu telah habis rupanya, cangkirmu telah kosong. Sayang sekali, ini waktunya kita berpisah. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah cerita itu cukup menarik? Itu hanyalah salah satu cerita dari cerita-cerita menarik lainnya yang kami miliki. Kami akan menceritakan lebih banyak lagi padamu besok, ketika kau berkunjung ke Velvet room lagi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Terima kasih sudah berkunjung ke Velvet room, wahai tamu yang terhormat. Kami sangat menikmati kunjunganmu ini. Nah, sampai jumpa lagi..._

**~Fin~**


End file.
